ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Shield
The Shield (Kanji: 盾, Katakana: シールド, Romanji: Shīrudo) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under The Earthy and under the power of the Sun, Cerberus, and Western Magic Appearance When guarding an object, Shield appears as a blue-white-green sphere or dome. In its real form, it resembles a single 'Clow Wing' shield with a red jewel on both sides. In its card form, The Shield is restrained by several chains. As a Sakura card in the manga, Shield changes into an entirely winged shape with a star in the center of its jewel. Personality Shield has a relatively good personality, existing to fulfill its purpose of protecting precious objects and things people hold close. Magic and Abilities Shield Magic: '''Shield is able to construct a powerful barrier to protect whomever it's master wishes, it can only be penetrated by powerful magic. '''Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Clow Cards arc It is first seen in Episode 11 of the anime (and manga volume 3) protecting a box containing keepsakes belonging to the Daidouji family, even to the point of keeping Tomoyo and Sonomi from opening the box at all. However, The Sword was able to penetrate through The Shield, thus enabling Sakura to capture Shield. This is the same as in the manga, as Kero states that the card likes to protect things that are most important to somebody. Inside the box is the wedding bouquet that Sakura's mother carried on her wedding day and the first gift Tomoyo ever received from Sakura, a rabbit eraser. Sakura Cards arc Shield is transformed in Episode 58. Sakura used it to shut out the magic that was preventing Cerberus and Yue from returning to their disguises. Sakura also uses Shield in the Season 2 finale to block one of Eriol's attacks, but it plays no further role in the finale after that, except for continuing to protect Syaoran and the unconscious Touya and Tomoyo.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 69 In Volume 11 of the manga, Shield's use to block Eriol's attack during his final confrontation with Sakura and the moment of its transformation. Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Sakura uses Shield in the beginning of the movie to block an attack from an ice monster created by The Create. It is the final card Sakura used against The Nothing, (The Nameless was not absorbed because it was not created by Clow). Sakura used it to protect herself from the Nothing's powers. While the Nothing was able to penetrate Shield, she was not able to erase the part of Sakura's body it had engulfed. Shield was then captured by The Nothing shortly afterwards. Gallery File:Shield.jpg|The true form of the Shield tumblr_md1yrl5kz71r1azqxo5_500.png|The Shield's transformed appearance (Manga only) ShieldSakuraCard.png|Transformed (manga only) Shield vs Firey Manga.png Shield.png|The Shield card in the anime Trivia * Like The Sword, it is wrapped in chains, (despite it's non-violent nature). * As a Sakura card in the manga, Shield's appearance changes the most. * The kanji at the top of the card: 盾, (Pronounced Tate) means 'shield', 'buckler', and 'escutcheon' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards